Letters
by Lara Castles
Summary: Draco asks for his wand back, Harry refuses. After a while it's clear that it's going to take more than a letter to get it back. -A short, snappy, angsty and graphic story about what happens when the willpower of Draco Mafloy and Harry Potter collide.-
1. Chapter 1

Mr Potter.

You have my wand, I want it back. I'm serious, and I don't give a flying fuck who you killed with it. It's still mine and you still stole it. I'm not talking about that other wand that was apparently mine either, I want my wand back. It's a serious offense to take another person's wand, and I'm pretty sure you're not above the law, no matter how much fan mail you get. If it's not returned to me soon, I swear to Merlin I'm going to find you and blow apart your house until you give it back. It's my wand. Mine, not yours. I know you think you can take whatever you want but you can't. I didn't give you up, and risked my and my families lives and still you repayed me by stealing my wand! Honestly, balls with Gryffindor honour, you're just a bastard.

Give me my wand back. Now.

Sincerely, Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy.

Nice to hear you're well, but no.

-Potter

* * *

Mr Potter.

I'm not well at all, I need my wand back. You will give it to me. I don't care who you are to the rest of the world, you're just potter to me and I'm not scared to cut you up. Your will give me my wand back, or I'm going to come and cut you up slowly, then have you eat your own dismembered body parts. I swear, you will give my wand back to me or I'm not going to be happy.

Sincerely, Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy.

Temper temper... Still no. Your letters are so polite and well written, it's kind of cute.

-Potter

* * *

Mr Potter.

Give. Me. My. Wand.

I'm not cute, I just wasn't raised like an imbecile.

Why the hell not?

Sincerely, Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy

Because I like this wand, and I left mine at the Weasley's.

-Potter

* * *

Mr Potter.

Go get it, and send me my wand. This is ridiculous. Who the hell do you think you are?

From, Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy

I'm not welcome there right now, maybe I should ask them as politely as you asked me? They might send me it.

-Potter

* * *

Just give me back my wand. I want it back, I want it back right now and I'm not going to put up with you being a prick just because you can.

* * *

What happened to the polite formatting of your letters?

* * *

I decided that you weren't worth the effort.

* * *

Sucks to be me. I think your owl is tired.

* * *

Send me the wand and my owl can rest.

* * *

Come and get it.

* * *

Give it to me or I'll cut you up and make you eat yourself.

* * *

I said, come and get it.

* * *

Where do you live? Why should I trust you to go to your house? You'll probably have a Hippogriff waiting to attack me or something, and I'd be defenseless because I wouldn't have a wand.

* * *

I thought about it, but I didn't want to trouble any magical creatures. Just think of me and apparate, honestly no wonder you weren't in Ravenclaw.

* * *

Don't say that, it sounds romantic. I still don't trust you. I want you to give me my wand, and then I'm going straight home and if you don't hand it over straight away I swear to Merlin, you will pay.

* * *

The war's done nothing to decrease your temper, has it?

* * *

Shut the hell up, you idiot. I'll collect it in an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Tah Dah! Chapter two? Already? Yes. These chapters are short and terribly written, but this story isn't one to be taken all too seriously. I promise._

* * *

Harry smiled smugly to himself, sat on his sofa. Grimmuald Place still smelt like a mixture of dust and pizza, and there was a pile of pizza boxes where the corner of the room used to be. He wasn't clearing up though, not for Draco or anybody infact. He wasn't planning on just giving Draco his wand either, for many reasons. Mainly because he'd been bored. He didn't know if it was usual for people to miss the actions of war or not, but he did. He'd begun training to be an Auror, but after everything he'd done it was all so mundane. Everything was dull, boring, unexciting. For a wizard, life should never be boring. His friends were boring, they were getting married. Boring. e'd never tell them that of course, as far as they knew he was totally pumped to be their best man. Ginny had got boring, so he'd unceremoniously dumped her. She was fine with it, sure she'd given him a slap but he didn't expect anything less from her. It was her mother who'd kicked up a fuss, which is why he wasn't going to get his wand back from the Weasley's anytime soon.

Draco, however, was not boring at all. Draco was like the ice to his fire, and when Draco contacted him Harry had felt his fire come to a full blaze again. Perhaps he needed the conflict, or perhaps he needed the change, or something else entirely. Perhaps it's one sided, or perhaps Draco had felt the same way too. Whatever, he didn't care. All he knew was that this was the best he'd felt since he'd defeated Voldemort.

Crack!

Draco appeared, his back to Harry, facing the window of the sitting room. His suit clung to him as if it was wet, it looked expensive even from the back and Harry kind of wished he'd cleaned up just a little. Draco looked around a bit and then turned and saw Harry, sat on the sofa with his legs spread wide and an expression that almost begged for a punch in the face.

"Your house is disgusting." Draco pointed out, as neutrally as if he were pointing out the walls were blue.

"Your clothes are obscene." Harry said, just as evenly. He didn't get up.

Draco scowled for a moment and Harry felt that feeling of excitement you get when you get one over one someone you hate.

"At least I don't present myself obscenely." Draco retorted and gestured his hand out. "Give me my wand."

Harry grinned. "Ask nicely.

"Fuck you, just give me my wand." Draco cursed and stomped to stand over Harry.

Harry stood up so that he was only inches away. "No, and no."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and Harry could see him calculating, working out his next best move. Like a chess game where Harry had the upperhand, and Draco was trying to claw his way back.

"Why?" Draco queried, assessing his position.

"Don't want to."

"Then why ask me to come."

"Wanted to."

Harry smiled because he knew he'd won, Draco couldn't do much more now and it isn't as if he was going to leave without his wand. He felt a little guilty for bribing Draco with his wand, but the flash of guilt didn't last for long.

"I'll still hurt you. I'll skin you alive, I swear. Give me my wand." Draco threatened, the anger now very clear on his face. Harry figured if he pushed him far enough he'd get a fist fight out of it.

"I dare you." He pronounced and held his arms up in surrender, showing he wouldn't try and stop him. Harry knew that Draco woulkdn't dare, he doubted he even enjoyed violence, he'd probably vomit halfway though.

"I'm not leaving without my wand." Draco said simply with gritted teeth.

"Right, well you can sleep on the sofa because I'm pretty sure all the rooms have curses on. I've got a spare toothbrush and I'll summon your clothes for you. Do you want me to show you round?"

Draco looked taken aback. He really wasn't used to getting his own way, but Harry decided that actually, this could be fun. He seemed to consider it for a while, and Harry wished he could know what he was thinking. If only to try and outsmart him. He knew he wasn't the best at scheming and Draco would probably outmaneuver him as some point, but he wanted to keep ahead for a while.

"It's not good hospitality to give a guest the sofa." Draco said.

"You're welcome to share my bed, if you really want." Harry teased.

"Well I'm not sleeping in here, it smells like a rotting unicorn." Draco replied, deciding after a moment to call Harry's bluff.

"Fine."

"Good. I wonder how Ginny feels about you sharing your bed?" Draco ploughed on, obviously looking for a reaction.

Harry smiled, once again glad to know something Draco didn't. Glad to get the upper hand again. "You obviously don't read the prophet."

"No, I have standards."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"We broke up two months ago."

"Sucks to be you."

"Sucks to be her."

"Lucky her, if you're no longer together."

"How's Blaise?"

"Hot, somewhere in Africa."

"Great to be him."

"Same goes to his girlfriend."

"Sucks to be you."

"No, sucks to be him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He thought that meant they were both single, though in all honesty he wasn't sure. He didn't entirely follow the conversation. He'd known about Blaise and Draco's "thing", he did read The Prophet. Though he hadn't heard about the breakup, maybe that was the week he forgot to pay for it?

"Right, well I'll show you to our room." Harry decided not to put it off, summoned Draco's clothes (which he hoped would work, and that Draco didn't have too many) and began making his way up the stairs. Which were completely bare, they were stripped clean when the death eaters had found grimmuald place. There were new wards now though, so it was safe for anyone Harry wanted in the house. He still hadn't been able to get rid of all the curses without Moody and Remus.

"What the fuck am I getting into?" Draco muttered as he walked up behind Harry, then louder. "You really need to clean this place, you may as well be homeless."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello again! The third installment! Originally this story was set to go straight down the sexual favours to get wand back route, however I like the angst. You have to agree, the foreplay and innuendo is almost better than the result. I hope you agree, and if not tough because it's my story. Please review, as it gives pay a house elf every time you do. So the real question is whether you believe in slavery?_

* * *

It was nearly morning already, and Draco had not had sleep at all yet. His head had hit the pillow awkwardly, after being awkwardly shown around the rabbit hole that was Harry's house and somehow even their arguments were awkward. It was probably the bed thing, even though Harry's bed must have been at least 12 feet wide and they may as well have been in different houses the amount they communicated. On the other side of the sheets Harry had managed to push off himself completely during the nights, there was deep snores which served as a reminder to Draco that he was in fact still in Harry's house.

For hours Draco's mind had swum. Yes, he really wanted his wand back and his pride meant he really wasn't going to leave without it. There were few things, he imagined, were able to actually get his wand back, because this was Harry Potter he was trying to get his way with and nobody won a battle of wills with Harry Potter.

Thoughts ran through his head and slowly he began to formulate a plan, and it was only when the birds began to sing that Draco finally dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Harry heard the fire in the kitchen blaze to life and decided to pretend he hadn't. He had no idea how people got through to his floo call system, especially complete strangers who claimed to be in love with him. Normally they'd have screamed by now, so he figured it was probably just Kingsley trying to recruit him yet again. That could wait, he was finally doing something interesting.

Well he wasn't having fun right in that moment, he was cooking himself and Draco breakfast and still resolutely ignoring the booming voice coming from his fireplace. Kingsley knew he was in apparently, and decided to tell him the details of a case on capturing death eaters. For a while Harry thought about answering, if only to stop Draco from warning the Parkinson family of the impending attack, although he decided he couldn't be bothered and Draco probably wouldn't dare. Not if he wanted his wand back.

"You know the asshole of a Minister is on your floo line?" Draco asked calmly, cutting through Harry's inner monologue. He hadn't even noticed his quiet footsteps moving down the stairs as he'd been so absorbed with his own thoughts.

"Asshole of a Minister?" Harry replied with only a question, it was obvious he knew.

"Yes." Draco replied, and Harry pretended to not be bothered by the comment. Reminding himself he had to keep the power, it was all a power game. Slytherin's were notoriously good at power games, but Harry was a quick learner.

"And why is he an asshole?"

"Because you like him."

Harry had to consciously remind himself to breathe, and keep his face straight. A few years ago he'd have started a fight over the honour of his friend but right then, he needed the upper hand. He'd also grown up a little since school, though not by much it was more than Draco had.

"That's nice. You like bacon?" He asked as gently as he could manage, playing the host.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a miniscule narrowing of Draco's eyes, if he hadn't been looking for it he wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm a vegetarian." Draco responded, proudly. As if he were triumphant about being difficult, which he probably was. Sadly for Draco, Harry's year stalking him was still fresh in his memory.

"No you're not."

There was a pause, and Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. Now he was having fun, and the rumbles from his Floo had stopped. "No I'm not, bacon is fine. Dining with a half blood means eating peasants food, I suppose."

Once again, Harry consciously checked his temper. Placing some bacon on some toasted rolls, he had to stop himself from adding some poison or spitting on it, before sliding it across the counter to Draco.

"Peasants food is only Peasants food if it's a peasant eating it." Harry said, finding himself once again distinctly not bored. He wondered how Hermione would respond, and how much Ron would shout, and decided he didn't care. It all added to the interest.

"And you're eating it, so it's peasants food." Draco replied as Harry took his first bite into his own.

Barely keeping himself from retaliating, Harry simply rolled his eyes and continued to eat. He could tell Draco was getting frustrated by his lack of reaction, and he was secretly enjoying it in some twisted way. He'd have blamed it on his inner Horcrux if it weren't dead.

* * *

Before lunch time, Draco thew a tantrum. A full-blown screaming tantrum, the type Harry'd seen Dudley have when he didn't get what he wanted. It was hilarious.

Harry had retreated from Draco's comments and gone to read his Quidditch magazine in his room when he'd heard heavy footsteps stomping their way up the stairs. He snickered automatically, and barely composed himself in time for his bedroom door to fly open. Draco stood, in a rage. Somehow he hadn't turned red yet, but Harry figured he'd probably been trained to not turn red. Turning red with rage wasn't a 'Malfoy' thing to do. Draco's face modelled into a barely there mask of calm, but he was betrayed by his shaking fists.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, how can I help you?" Harry queried, with the intention of winding Draco up into a frenzy.

It worked.

"You evil, sadistic pig! What in living hell is wrong with you? I swear you were born and raised simply to give me rage, because there is no other way anyone could be such a ludicrously irritating little prick! You, you're so fucking perfect because you're _Harry Potter_." When Draco said Harry Potter, he said it as if he were saying the name of a glorified cockroach, and contorted his facial expressions into ones of utter disgust. "You are no better than anyone, in fact I know a million better people than you. You don't even have the decency to give back my wand. What does that make you? A thief, a liar, a blackmailer? You, Harry Potter are the single most evil person I've ever met and what makes it worse is nobody else fucking sees it!"

Once Draco seemed to have run out of steam, Harry let out a snort of laughter. Within seconds he was wheezing for breath and leaned over his knees, so he didn't see Draco storm over. Then he was wheezing for an entirely different reason. Despite Draco's delicate features and slim frame, it seemed he could certainly pack a punch.

After being hit straight in the stomach by an overly pleased looking Draco, Harry stood and tried throwing his weight into Draco. He stumbled back a few steps but the blonde was taller by a good few inches and seemed to be equally as strong, even though Harry was a lot better built since puberty.

Draco allowed himself to be pushed backwards, and then span Harry round unexpectedly to pin him against the wall. Harry's hands were quickly seized above his head by one of Draco's and he was pressed flush between Draco and the wall. Yes, he decided, this is definitely more fun than he's had in a long time.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? That's sick, you know. Don't you ever claim to be the good guy anymore, you've got problems. Maybe you're more like those you helped to kill than you thought you were." Draco sneered, his face only inches from Harry's so that he was practically inhaling the hatred on his breath.

"If I've got problems, you'll probably find we have a lot in common." Harry retorted and thrashed with all his available, although nothing happened he could feel Draco struggle to hold him down.

"At least I'm open about being a little sick in the head." Draco stated, and pinched Harry's stomach hard. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but Harry found himself wincing and gasping in pain. "I thought you'd be better at a fist fight, but then I bet you're getting off on this."

Harry was going to take it to his grave, but he was.

"No, Malfoy. That's just you." Harry said, and kicked Draco hard in the shins so that he winced and nearly let him go.

"Maybe, but that's just tough for you." After finished composing himself and held Harry in place with both hands now, Draco continued. "Because if you don't give my back my wand and leave me alone, I will make your life a living hell. I can do this for the rest of my life, so I'm ever so glad you don't enjoy it as much as I do."

It was Draco's trademark smirk that did it, Harry thinks. But something snapped and once again he was trying with all his might to escape from the vice grip which had him trapped. Thinking fast, he tried everything he possibly could to escape. And then, without really thinking Harry Potter leaned up to the smirking boy above him and kissed Draco Malfoy hard on the mouth.

He heard a gasp of shock and the grip loosened enough for Harry to slip his hands out before Draco pulled away and punched Harry square on the nose. The last thing Harry heard before the world went entirely black was Draco's voice.

"You fucking bastard."

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as he sat in Harry's kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands that he'd helped himself to. Apparently, plan A was going rather well.


End file.
